Autumn Blossom
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali"/"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu-"/"Bocah Uchiha itu menginginkan putrimu menjadi Uchiha"/ Canon, OOC, dll. Celebrate SasuHina Days Love. DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata berjalan dengan wajah yang terus menunduk menuju kediaman klan Hyuuga, wajah muramnya menunjukkan betapa ia masih merasa sangat sedih akan kabar yang didengarnya beberapa hari lalu. Langit musim gugur yang begitu indah untuk dipandang sore itu sama sekali tidak membantunya, rasa sesak itu terus saja melandanya dimana pun ia berada.

Langkah Hinata terpaksa terhenti saat menyadari keberadaan beberapa warga Konoha yang tengah berkumpul membentuk sebuah kelompok kecil dan menghalangi jalannya, lavender indahnya memandang tidak suka saat menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, apa lagi kalau bukan membicarakan gosip yang sedang hangat saat ini?

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya melewati kerumunan itu, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sudah cukup, kini semua warga Konoha termasuk dirinya tahu, bahwa calon Hokage mereka, Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi hebat andalan Konoha.

Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan Sakura untuk memenangkan hati Naruto, meski begitu ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ia terus saja berharap akan hal mustahil tersebut. Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali mendengar kabar itu? Tentu saja mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis seharian.

Hinata tahu bahwa ia akan kembali menitikkan air mata saat mendengar berita itu lagi, maka dari itu ia lebih mempercepat langkahnya melewati kerumunan tersebut agar tidak mendengar apapun lagi, walah hasilnya nihil.

_Damn,_ terkadang Hinata sedikit merutuki nasibnya yang dianugerahi pendengaran yang cukup tajam oleh _Kami-sama_, sehingga mau tidak mau ia terpaksa mendengar hal-hal yang bahkan tidak ingin didengarkannya.

Tap.

Langkah Hinata tiba-tiba saja kembali terhenti saat mendengar sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir salah satu penggosip di belakangnya, sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya terkejut tidak percaya. Tidak, bukan hanya dia. Hinata yakin bahwa semua yang mendengar kalimat tersebut pasti akan sangat terkejut sama sepertinya.

"Kalian tahu? Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali..."

.

.

**Warning : **Canon, [maybe]OOC, [miss]TYPO, dll. **DLDR**!

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi _

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance & Friendship

.

.

**Autumn Blossom**

Sudah seminggu sejak Hinata mendengar kabar burung bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali, ralat! Bukan kabar burung lagi, melainkan sebuah fakta, karena Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar kembali dan tengah berada di rumah sakit Konoha untuk perawatan.

Tidak ada yang berubah, setidaknya itu menurutnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke, ia tidak mau tahu akan pemuda itu karena takut terjerat oleh pesonanya seperti Sakura, Ino dan beberapa Kunoichi lainnya. Menyukai Naruto saja sudah membuatnya lumayan tersiksa.

Awalnya Hinata tidak peduli, tetapi kemudian ia terpaksa peduli saat menyadari bahwa semua Shinobi angkatannya telah menjenguk Sasuke Uchiha kecuali dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan satu pun dari mereka karena tidak mengajaknya, ia sadar bahwa ia masih dalam masa pengasingan dirinya hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya yang masih terasa ngilu.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukannya, maka ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke malam itu. Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya terus berdoa sepanjang perjalanan agar dirinya tidak bertemu Naruto maupun Sakura di rumah sakit nanti, walau harapan itu sangat kecil mengingat keduanya adalah sahabat Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit merapatkan jaketnya saat hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke berada, udara di musim gugur memang cukup dingin, dan entah mengapa ia merasa akan lebih dingin lagi saat memasuki ruangan di hadapannya itu.

Tok… tok… tok.

Cukup lama baginya untuk mendengar jawaban yang mengizinkannya masuk.

"Masuk…"

Hinata melangkah ragu memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut, terlebih saat mendapati Sakura dan Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan senyuman, _Kami-sama_… kenapa ia harus bertemu keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan?

"A-aku mau menjenguk U-Uchiha-san, _gomen_ telat," sesuai tabiatnya, ia berbicara dengan kegugupan luar biasa terlebih di hadapan Naruto, oh! Jangan lupakan tatapan kedua onyx Sasuke yang entah mengapa sedari tadi terus mengitimidasinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah!" Naruto berkata riang seraya mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di kursi dekat ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

Ini buruk, ia duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Sasuke, dan itu artinya ia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang duduk di sisi sebaliknya. Hinata tidak akan merasa kaku begini andai saja Naruto dan Sakura tidak mengetahui perasaannya, sayangnya, hampir semua warga Konoha telah mengetahuinya.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku? Aku butuh ketenangan."

Eh? Hinata tidak percaya ini, yang benar saja! Ia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya dan Sasuke Uchiha sudah memintanya untuk meninggalkannya? _Good situation_! Betapa malunya ia malam ini.

"Eh? Tapi kami masih mau bersamamu, Teme!" protes Naruto.

"Itu benar, Sasuke." Sakura membenarkan.

Hinata tahu bahwa keduanya berusaha menolongnya dari rasa malu, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak suka dengan pertolongan itu.

"Kalian sudah bersamaku sejak pagi, sudah saatnya kalian meninggalkanku. Aku butuh istirahat," ujar Sasuke tidak peduli, membuat Hinata sedikit merasa muak dengan sikap pria itu.

"Tapi-"

"Na-Naruto-san, Sakura-chan, kurasa Sasuke benar. Di-dia pasti butuh ketenangan, mu-mungkin memang lebih baik jika kita meninggalkannya," potong Hinata, gadis itu berusaha menahan rasa malunya seraya berdiri dari posisinya, tidak lupa menguatkan diri untuk memandang wajah Sakura dan Naruto demi meyakinkan mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Teme. Jaga dirimu," Naruto berkata pasrah seraya mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

"Hn."

Hinata dapat melihat mata Sakura yang terus memandangi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Naruto, dan Hinata pun ikut beranjak dari tempat itu sampai sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Hinata."

DEG.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah saat menyadari tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya erat, terlebih saat mendengar permintaan pria itu yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Oke, jangan lupakan mengenai Sasuke yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hinata', seolah keduanya sudah mengenal cukup lama dan akrab.

"A-aku-"

"Temani aku," Uchiha Sasuke memotong kalimat yang baru saja akan diucapkan oleh Hinata dengan nada yang jelas tidak menerima penolakan. Berduaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun Hinata tidak berani membayangkannya, rasanya mustahil.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak bisa memaksa Hinata seperti itu," Hinata bisa mendengar pembelaan dari Sakura, meski entah mengapa Hinata juga merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku hanya meminta Hinata untuk tinggal di sini," entah mengapa Hinata bisa mendengar nada mengusir dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah," ujar Hinata pada akhirnya, gadis lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Meski tidak melihat langsung, ia jelas dapat merasakan tatapan heran dari Sakura dan Naruto sebelum keduanya benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan itu.

_Kami-sama_… kali ini apa lagi?

-Autumn Blossom-

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan itu bersama Sasuke, dan tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari keduanya dalam rentan waktu tersebut.

Sasuke terus saja memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit dengan pandangan datar, mantan _nuke_-nin seolah tidak peduli pada kehadiran Hinata di sebelahnya. Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa sejak tadi genggaman tangan Sasuke pada Hinata tak kunjung terlepas, bahkan semakin mengerat.

Setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat Hinata membuat genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangan gadis itu semakin mengerat, seolah takut gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata tentu merasa risih, namun tak urung ia merasa nyaman di saat yang sama.

"U-uchiha-san sudah makan?"

Blush.

Hinata merutuki dirinya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, tampaknya gadis itu mulai jengah dengan keadaan sehingga berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Oke, pertanyaannya tidak terlalu buruk, salahnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya sedari awal karena melihat sebuah piring berisikan makanan di atas meja yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

_Damn,_ hanya orang bodoh saja yang tetap bertanya saat ia sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Bantu aku memakannya." Oke, dari jawaban pria itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sendiri pun tahu bahwa Hinata telah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Hu-um," Hinata lalu sedikit beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengambil piring tersebut, rasa malu tentu saja melandanya, namun entah mengapa ia justru merasa senang akan permintaan Sasuke tersebut.

Aaa, selama ini dia memang tidak pernah melihat Sasuke secara langsung sejak pria itu pergi dari Konoha, maka ia percaya saja akan gosip-gosip yang beredar mengenai pemuda itu. sekarang Hinata tahu, bahwa yang namanya gosip tetap saja gosip, kebenarannya sangat diragukan.

Oke, mengenai gosip bahwa pemuda itu semakin tempan memang benar adanya, kuat? Bahwa melihatnya saja semua akan tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sangatlah kuat. Meski begitu, siapa bilang Uchiha Sasuke itu menakutkan?

Lihat saja wajahnya saat Hinata menyuapinya makanan, ia seperti bocah cilik yang begitu senang karena baru saja mendapatkan hadiah. Hinata terpana tentu saja, tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berekspresi seperti itu saat ia menyuapinya.

Hinata sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang mengapa bukan Naruto ataupun Sakura yang menyuapi pemuda di hadapannya ini, kemudian ia mengingat fakta bahwa Sakura telah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto sehingga Sasuke pasti merasa tidak enak jika Sakura yang menyuapinya. Sedang Naruto? Jangan ditanya…

Yang jelas, gadis bermata lavender ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang sengaja menunggunya untuk menyuapinya. _Impossible_…

"U-uchi-"

"Sasuke, kau harus terbiasa memanggilku dengan nama itu," Sasuke menginterupsi kalimat Hinata, menatap tajam gadis itu sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata gugup, siapa yang tidak gugup jika dipandangi oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu?

"Kau boleh pulang, aku menunggumu besok."

"Eh?" Hinata tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke menginginkan kedatangannya lagi besok? Tunggu, Hinata tentu saja ingin menolak, tetapi wajah datar Sasuke yang jelas mengatakan tidak menerima penolakan membuatnya urung melakukannya. Sudahlah, toh tidak terlalu buruk.

"Ba-baiklah, ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sa-sasuke-san," ujar Hinata sopan seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke sempat menghela nafas kecewa saat mendengar panggilan gadis itu untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebut namaku seperti kau memanggil Naruto?"

-Autumn Blossom-

_Well_, Sasuke memang mengatakan bahwa akan menunggunya besok. Tetapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kata 'besok' itu akan terus berlanjut hingga tiap harinya.

Satu lagi agenda khusus gadis berambut indigo tersebut, yakin menjenguk Uchiha Sasuke dan menyuapinya. Ia tentu saja merasa risih saat mendapat tatapan iri dari para Kunoichi di desanya, dan lebih risih lagi saat mendapat tatapan menggoda dari para staf rumah sakit saat melihat kedatangannya di tempat itu.

"Hinata-san? Seperti biasa, kau datang lagi ya."

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum ramah kepadanya, refleks, Hinata pun membalas senyuman tersebut dan mengangguk ringan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sakura saat melihat sebuah bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

"I-ini makanan untuk Sasuke-san," jawab Hinata pelan, entah mengapa wajahnya memerah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sasuke yang memintanya?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hum, iya. Sasuke-san tidak mau makan makanan rumah sakit, jadi aku membuatkan makanan untuknya," entah mengapa ada kebanggaan tersendiri yang dirasakan Hinata saat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tersebut.

"Aa, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, masih ada pasien. Jaa," pamit Sakura seraya meninggalkan Hinata.

Meski sekilas, Hinata jelas menangkap raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata Sakura. Ada apa dengan Kunoichi itu? Apakah ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke? Lantas, bukankah ia sendiri telah memiliki Naruto? Entahlah…

-Autumn Blossom-

"_O-ohayou_, Sasuke-san" ucap Hinata pelan saat memasuki ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat.

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum simpul seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat, gadis itu lalu menaruh bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Kau terlambat," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada yang terdengar begitu dingin.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Sasuke-san. A-aku habis bertemu Sakura-san tadi," jawab Hinata gugup, kenapa ia harus gugup? Mungkin karena kini –lagi-lagi- Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Dengan Naruto?" entah mengapa Hinata merasa seperti tengah diintrogasi.

"Ti-tidak, hanya Sakura-san," jawab Hinata kemudian, gadis itu lantas bertanya-tanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah sumringan -walau samar.

"Ka-kau sudah makan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Sasuke santai.

Hhh, inilah yang sedikit memberatkan Hinata. Entah mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tidak mau memakan masakan rumah sakit, lebih parahnya, pemuda itu baru mau makan jika Hinata menyuapinya.

Tahu artinya? _Well_, Hinata harus menjenguk Sasuke tiga kali sehari!

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha bisa menjadi semanja ini, ia berfikir bahwa seorang Uchiha pastilah lebih keras dan kaku dibanding mereka, klan Hyuuga. Walau Hinata sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa ia senang melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, ini adalah kali pertama ada seseorang yang begitu bergantung padanya.

Satu lagi, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa perlahan-lahan ia sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto semenjak kedatangan Sasuke.

-Autumn Blossom-

"Hinata, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar yang beredar mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada ragu saat ia dan sepupu teman satu timnya itu tengah duduk-duduk santai di teras kediaman Hyuuga.

"Mmm, a-aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata seraya mulai berpikir akan kabar-kabar yang sedang simpang siur saat ini.

"Hm, bukan kabar baik sih sebenarnya," lagi-lagi nada suara Tenten jelas menunjukkan keraguan, membuat Hinata semakin penasaran ingin mendengarnya.

"Ka-katakan saja Tenten-san," pinta Hinata sopan.

"Mmm…" Tenten tampak berpikir sejenak, wajah Kunoichi itu jelas menampakkan keraguan yang dalam.

"A-aku mohon," pinta Hinata sekali lagi, gadis itu mendapat _feeling_ bahwa jika ia tidak memohon seperti itu, Tenten pasti tidak akan menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Yeah, kau pasti sadar kan bahwa kami semua sudah mengetahui tentang perasaanmu pada Naruto? Bukan kami saja, tapi seluruh warga Konoha," Tenten menatap Hinata dengan pandangan ragu.

"La-lantas?" oh ayolah, Hinata ingin segera mendengarnya sekarang juga.

"Lalu mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke… sebenarnya cukup banyak pihak yang mengatakan bahwa kau sengaja mendekatinya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto," kali ini Tenten jelas menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Eh?"

"Kurasa ini lebih parah dari gosip yang mengatakan bahwa kau menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pelarianmu," jelas Tenten lagi.

Hinata langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan digosipkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih parahnya lagi, gosip itu lebih kepada untuk memojokkan dirinya.

Gosip itu jelas tidak benar, tetapi, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantahnya? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berniat merebut Naruto melalui Sasuke, tetapi, tentang ia yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian…

Hinata jelas ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tenten menatap Hinata dengan pandangan cemas.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku tahu kau pasti tidak seperti itu. Lagipula, menurut ceritamu, bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang memintamu menjenguknya setiap hari?" sambung Tenten, ia tentu semakin merasa bersalah melihat sikap Hinata yang terus diam itu.

Hinata menatap Tenten dengan pandangan terimakasih, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti merasa bersalah telah menceritakan gosip miring itu kepadanya.

"Sudah ya, aku ada misi. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya kau menjenguk Sasuke," ujar Tenten yang sengaja menggoda Hinata.

Aaa, benar juga, ini sudah waktunya Sasuke makan siang. Tetapi entah mengapa setelah mendengar gosip miring itu ia menjadi urung untuk membesuk Sasuke. Ia merasa enggan bertemu pria itu sekarang, entah karena rasa bersalah ataupun yang lainnya. Tidak masalah bukan? Masih banyak gadis-gadis lain yang bersedia membuatkan Sasuke makanan serta menyuapinya…

Benar, ini tidak akan menjadi masalah jika Hinata tidak lagi membesuk Uchiha Sasuke.

-Autumn Blossom-

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menjenguk Sasuke, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Hinata merasa jauh lebih lama dari itu. Ia kesepian, juga khawatir. Hinata bahkan sadar bahwa ia begitu ingin bertemu Sasuke sekarang juga, namun ditahannya karena ia merasa tidak pantas untuk bertemu pria itu.

Tetapi apa daya, Hinata begitu merindukan juga mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Ia penasaran tentang siapa yang kini menggantikan posisinya, membuatkan pria itu makanan serta menyuapinya.

Aaa, melihatnya diam-diam tidak ada salahnya bukan? Cukup mencari tahu apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, dan ia bisa memanfaatkan Byakugan miliknya di saat seperti ini.

_Well,_ maka sore itu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi diam-dima ke hutan kecil yang terletak di belakang rumah sakit Konoha, cukup di tempat itu dan ia akan bisa mengetahui keadaan Sasuke dengan bantuan Byakugan miliknya.

…

Kreek.

Suara ranting patah mendominasi keheningan sore itu, angin musim gugur kini membelai-belai wajah manis pewaris Hyuuga yang tengah berjalan tenang memasuki hutan. Indah bukan? Musim gugur di Konoha memang selalu yang paling indah –setidaknya menurutnya-.

Sayang sekali ia harus patah hati di musim gugurnya kali ini, stop! Lupakan patah hati, bukankah ia kemari untuk 'mengintip' Sasuke? Yeah, itu benar, tetapi ia tetap tidak bersalah jika pikirannya tiba-tiba saja melenceng ke memori saat-saat ia menyukai Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, hutan ini turut menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana perjuangannya mengintip Naruto latihan diam-diam dulu.

"Aku menunggumu."

DEG.

Suara ini…

Hinata refleks berbalik dan begitu terkejut saat melihat pemilik suara yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon seraya menatapnya sendu.

"Sa-Sasuke-san…"

-Autumn Blossom-

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Sa-sasuke-san?" Hinata tentu saja terkejut dengan keberadaan pria itu di hutan, bukankah pria itu seharusnya tengah berada di rumah sakit?

"Aku melarikan diri, di sana benar-benar membosankan."

_What the?_ Yang benar saja! Tidak tahukah pria itu bahwa luka yang didapatnya sehabis bertempur melawan Madara itu tidaklah ringan? Hinata bahkan ragu bahwa pria ini masih bisa hidup setelah pertempuran itu –walau itu terbukti salah.

"Ka-kau harus segera ke-kembali, Sa-sasuke-san," perintah Hinata pelan, entah kekuatan apa yang membuat gadis indigo ini kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, kecuali kau bersedia ikut denganku."

"Eh?"

Grep.

Lavender Hinata kontan melebar saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di pangkuan Sasuke, pria berambut raven itu lantas memeluk pinggangnya erat dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya, membuat wajah Hinata yang sejak awal sudah memerah kini semakin merah.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang menjengukku lagi?" pertanyaan simpel, namun Hinata jelas menangkap nada kekecewaan serta tuntutan dalam nada suara tersebut.

"A-ano, eto…" uhk, Hinata tidak yakin harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Haruskah ia jujur? Rasanya tidak.

"Apa seseorang berkata sesuatu padamu?"

'Ya.'

"Ti-tidak," dusta Hinata.

"Lantas?" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menatap tajam Hinata, tatapan mengitimidasi yang seolah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu miliknya.

"A-ano, ku-kurasa kau sudah ti-tidak membutuhkanku lagi. A-aku…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak yakin akan melanjutkan kebohongannya atau tidak.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, hanya kau."

DEG.

"Sejak aku kehilangan anggota keluargaku, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah perhatian dari seorang gadis mungil yang selalu tersenyum lembut, walau senyum itu bukan untukku," kali ini Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah Hinata tepat di dadanya, memeluk gadis itu erat dan menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku selalu berharap gadis itu melihatku dan memanggil namaku dengan aksen memuja seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, berharap bahwa senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya ditujukan untukku, berharap bahwa wajahnya merona karenaku, juga berharap bahwa gadis itulah yang menghentikanku di malam saat aku akan meninggalkan Konoha."

"Sa-sasu-"

"Aku bahkan berharap bahwa gadis itulah yang mendapatkan misi untuk menjemputku kembali ke desa ini, menyambutku dengan senyuman dan mengatakan bahwa ia selalu menungguku."

"…"

"Tapi aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit menyadari fakta bahwa perhatian gadis itu hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang selama ini aku anggap bodoh, dan aku sangat kesal akan hal itu."

Oke, ini cukup membuat Hinata terkejut bahwa seorang Uchiha bisa berbicara sebanyak ini. Bukan hal yang mustahil memang, beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga pun sering terlihat menjadi 'cerewet' jika berada di samping orang yang dicintainya. Eh, di'cinta'inya?

"Dia bahkan tidak langsung menjengukku saat aku kembali ke Konoha. Di saat semua terlihat antusias untuk menemuiku, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seolah benar-benar tidak peduli padaku."

DEG.

Rasanya Hinata tahu siapa yang Sasuke maksud…

"Meski harus menunggu selama seminggu, aku bersyukur saat akhirnya dia datang melihatku. Walau pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanku lagi dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak kuketahui."

Grep.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat, bahkan sangat erat dibanding saat ia memeluk jenazah Kaa-sannya dulu. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuat lavender indahnya kini menitikkan air mata, ia pasti akan terisak jika saja sebuah telapak tangan kekar tidak mengelus-ngelus punggungnya lembut.

Ia yang selama ini hanya terpaku pada Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada seseorang yang begitu mengharapkannya, begitu menginginkannya dan begitu menderita karenanya.

Tatapan kebencian dan meremehkan yang selama ini diterimanya membuatnya takut untuk melihat orang-orang yang dirasanya sangat jauh di atasnya, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak be-bermaksud meninggalkanmu, pe-percayalah," Hinata berujar pelan, entah mengapa suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih merdu dari biasanya di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau menjengukku lagi," oh _my_, dan kenapa Sasuke harus meresponnya dengan nada kecewa?

"_Go-gomen ne_, ta-tapi aku be-benar tidak bermaksud se-seperti itu," Hinata berusaha meyakinkan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dan dipeluknya itu, rasanya hangat.

"Kau takut padaku? Itu kah alasanmu tidak menjengukku lagi?"

Hinata terpengarah seraya melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya onyx yang kini juga menatapnya kecewa. Demi tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu!

"Ke-kenapa a-aku harus takut padamu?" tanya Hinata balik, gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan jawabannya.

"Karena aku adalah mantan _nuke-_nin, aku orang brengsek yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Lebih dari itu aku pernah berniat menghancurkan Kono-"

"SSssst, di-diamlah. Ku-kumohon, jangan merendahkan dirimu se-seperti itu," potong Hinata, rasanya ia tidak sanggup mendengar semua masa lalu kelas Sasuke tersebut.

"Hn, itu kenyataan," Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

"A-aku tidak tahu, a-aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa takut padamu. Se-sebaliknya, a-aku merasa nyaman," Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya seraya mengalihkan topik, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat mengingat apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, senyum yang terlalu tipis untuk disadari oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu lalu kembali memeluk Hinata erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit jika kau berjanji akan menjengukku seperti dulu," permintaan yang egois, tetapi -entah mengapa- Hinata menyukainya.

"Y-ya."

-Autumn Blossom-

"Ada urusan apa Anda memanggi saya kemari, _Godaime-sama_?" Hyuuga Hiashi membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali menatap wanita yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Duduklah," perintah Tsunade tegas, wajah cantiknya menunjukkan kewibawaan yang lumayan jarang terlihat.

Hyuuga Hiashi pun menarik kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja Hokage lalu mendudukinya, mata lavendernya yang tajam lalu kembali tertuju pada Tsunade yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Langsung saja, ini mengenai permintaan Uchiha Sasuke dan juga merupakan permintaanku yang secara tidak langusng mewakili warga Konoha."

Hiasahi mengerutkan keningnya saat Tsunade menyebut-nyebut nama mantan _nuke-_nin yang baru saja kembali itu, entah mengapa ia sedikit mendapati firasat burut terlebih saat Tsunade semakin tajam menatapnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan putrimu menjadi seorang Uchiha," ujar Tsunade tegas.

"Saya tidak mengerti, Hokage-sama," respon Hiashi tenang.

"Pemimpin klan terpandang sepertimu pasti mengerti maksudku. Bocah Uchiha itu menginginkan putrimu," jelas Tsunade dengan nada yang sedikit bosan.

"…"

"Ini adalah permintaan langsung dari bocah itu, dan jangan lupakan bahwa ini juga termasuk permintaanku sebagai Hokage," lanjut Tsunade.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menuruti permintaan itu, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi bertanya dengan suara tegas meminta penjelasan.

"Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa dialah yang membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara, tanpanya mungkin saja Naruto akan mati dan kita akan dikuasai oleh tua bangka itu," kali ini Tsunade sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di kursi khusus untuknya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hiashi sarkastik.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita tentu tidak bisa mengabaikan alasan kehancuran klan Uchiha itu sendiri. Semua sudah tahu, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke pernah berniat menghancurkan Konoha, dan semua tahu bahwa itu karena kesalah pahaman belaka."

"…"

"Kembali ke asal kesalah pahaman itu sendiri, kau pasti akan teringat mengenai Uchiha Itachi dan pengorbanannya. Demi Konoha Uchiha Itachi rela membantai anggota klannya, demi Konoha ia rela bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan dibenci oleh Sasuke."

"…"

"Kau pasti mengerti Hyuuga-san, Konoha lah yang menjadi sebab kehancuran klan Uchiha walau tidak secara langsung, dan untuk memperbaikinya, maka Konoha juga lah yang harus membantu membangkitkan klan Uchiha."

Hyuuga Hiashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat, jauh dalam hatinya ia membenarkan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Tsunade. Rahasia kelam Konoha yang ditanggung seorang diri oleh Uchiha Itachi merupakan hal yang luar biasa, ia juga tidak boleh melupakan bagaimana perasaan Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini membenci kakaknya sendiri tanpa mengetahui alasan pembantaian itu.

Ia tidak menyangkal, bahwa semuanya terlalu kejam untuk Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Aku mengharapkanmu, Hyuuga-san." Ujar Tsunade sedikit mengagetkan Hiashi.

"Lalu, kenapa harus putriku, Hokage-sama? Anda bisa menawarkan kepadanya beberapa Kunoichi dari klan lainnya," tanya Hiashi sekali lagi.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyuuga-san. Kau tahu betul tujuan kita adalah membangkitkan klan Uchiha, dan itu tidak akan tercapai jika kita tidak melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"?"

"Klan Uchiha adalah klan khusus yang dianugerahi Sharingan sebagai kekuatannya. Selama ini mereka selalu melakukan pernikahan sesama anggota klan, sehingga keturunan yang dihasilkan pastilah memiliki Sharingan seperti leluhur mereka," jelas Tsunade.

"Itu belum menjelaskan apapun, Hokage-sama," Hiashi sedikit protes dengan penjelasan Tsunade yang terkesan rancu itu.

"Jika kita menikahkannya dengan anggota klan lain, maka kemungkinan keturunan mereka akan mempunyai Sharingan sangatlah kecil, dan itu jauh dari tujuan kita membangkitkan klan Uchiha," Tsunade tampak bosan memberi penjelasan pada pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang entah mengapa jadi sedikit bodoh itu.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan putriku?" Hiashi Hyuuga masih berkeras rupanya.

"Karena Hinata berasal dari klan utama Hyuuga, Byakugan miliknya hampir mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan Sharingan. Kau harus ingat, bahwa Sharingan dan Byakugan berasal dari mata yang sama, yaitu Rinnegan."

Hiashi memejamkan kedua mata peraknya sejenak, Tsunade memang benar. Kemungkinan mendapatkan keturunan yang memiliki Sharingan akan lebih besar jika Uchiha terakhir itu menikah dengan anggota klan Hyuuga.

"Aku bisa menyiapkan gadis-gadis souke Hyuuga untuknya, tidak harus putriku," bantah Hiashi sekali lagi dan kali ini mendapatkan seulas senyum misterius dari Tsunade sesaat sebelum pernyataannya terjawab.

"Tidak bisa, karena bocah Uchiha itu hanya menginginkan putrimu."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

**Special fic for SasuHina Days love =D**

**Satu lagi fic dengan tema pasaran dari saya^^'a, mungkin judulnya sedikit aneh dan gak nyambung -,-. Autumn Blossom, pada umumnya, saat Autumn itu pasti identik dengan sesuatu yang berguguran. Naah, dalam fic ini Yuu berusaha menggambarkan cinta Hinata yang gugur dan kembali bermekaran di musim gugur…**

**Jadi Blossom di sini lebih kepada sesuatu yang mekar, dalam artian cinta Hinata yang kembali mekar. Sekali lagi mungkin aneh dan gak nyambung, ini juga sulit banget nentuinnya hehe^^'**

**Maunya sih oneshot, tetapi kepanjangan jadi Yuu ubah jadi two shot aja =D maaf kalau banyak Typo dan keanehan lainnya, terlebih lagi jika **_**feelnya **_**sama sekali gak kerasa, Yuu lama gak ngetik sih XD**

**Terakhir, mohon reviewnya minna, chap seanjutnya akan di publish dalam waktu dekat =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak pertama kali Hinata memasuki ruangan ini, dan Hiashi masih belum mengatakan apapun padanya. Ini adalah hal yang aneh mengingat ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang suka bertele-tele, bahkan cenderung _to the point_.

Hinata masih bertanya-tanya tentang alasan mengapa ia dipanggil ke ruangan khusus milik ayahnya ini, dalam beberapa detik ia kembali berusaha mengingat kesalahan-kesalahan apa saja yang telah Ia perbuat.

Jangan salahkan gadis itu jika ia berpikir negatif tanpa bukti seperti ini, selama ini ia memang tidak pernah dipanggil ke ruangan itu selain karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang dianggap memalukan bagi klan.

"Ehm." Suara Hiashi sedikit mengejutkan putri Hyuuga tersebut, gadis itu lalu kembali mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Langsung saja, kemarin ayah dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama untuk membicarakan masalah permintaan Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar nama seorang pemuda yang sudah mulai mengisi hatinya secara perlahan itu.

"Bukan hanya Uchiha, ini juga termasuk permintaan resmi Hokage selaku wakil Konoha."

"La-langsung saja, Tou-san." Hinata berujar tegas saat Hiashi tak kunjung mengatakan pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

"Mereka memintamu untuk menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Hiashi tegas, namun tak urung matanya memandang sayu ke arah putri sulungnya tersebut.

Hinata tentu terkejut dengan permintaan itu, berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Senang? Entahlah, yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak merasa sedih.

"Ka-kapan pernikahan itu akan dilangsungkan?"

Hiashi membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar respon putrinya tersebut, tidakkah ia ingin menolak? Hiashi sadar bahwa selama ini ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hinata, jadi wajar saja jika Hinata beranggapan bahwa ia telah menyetujui permintaan itu sebelum menanyakannya langsung pada Hinata. Meski begitu? Tidakkah terbersit daam pikiran anaknya itu untuk menolak apa yang dikatakannya?

"Kau tidak ingin menolak?"

"A-apa aku bisa menolak?" oke, jawaban Hinata kali ini benar-benar membuat hatinya miris.

"Ini hidupmu, Hinata. Kau berhak memilih," ujar Hiashi tegas, ia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya itu telah menimbulkan secercah harapan pada Hinata. Harapan bahwa ayahnya masih menyayangi dan peduli padanya.

"A-aku menyetujuinya, Tou-san," jawab Hinata pada akhirnya, gadis itu sadar bahwa ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, cintanya pada Naruto telah kandas, dan ia berhak memiliki cinta yang baru.

"Bagaimana dengan hak warismu? Kau akan menyerahkan begitu saja pada Hanabi?" Hiashi kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

"A-aku tidak tahu ka-kalau aku masih memiliki hak waris sebagai pemimpin klan," walaupun dengan nada gugup, Hinata masih sempat tersenyum hambar saat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Berhentilah berkata seolah kami benar-benar **membuangmu**, Hinata!" Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan nanar, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa putrinya akan mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya semakin miris itu.

Sedang Hinata? Gadis itu kini kembali menunduk dalam diam, apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Seingatnya semua anggota klan ini memang memandang remeh dirinya, terutama ayahnya. Setahunya, tidak pernah sekalipun ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ialah pewaris Hyuuga, ayahnya lebih senang membanggakan adiknya dan mengatakan bahwa Hanabi lah yang akan memimpin klan Hyuuga kelak.

"Kau tetap putriku, hak waris tetap berada di tanganmu dan aku sama sekali tidak akan memberikannya kepada orang lain tanpa persetujuanmu." Kali ini nada suara Hiashi sudah kembali normal, ia lalu menatap sendu ke arah putrinya yang kini masih tertunduk.

Hiashi kini benar-benar menyesal akan perlakuan pilih kasihnya kepada Hinata dulu. Hinata adalah Kunoichi yang kuat dan mengagumkan, hanya saja sifat lemah lembutnya menjadikan kelemahan tersendiri baginya, gadis itu tidak tega menyakiti orang lain.

"To-tousan bisa me-menyerahkan posisi itu pada Hanabi-chan atau Neji-nii," jawab Hinata kemudian, membuat Hiashi kembali menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan melepaskannya?" tanya Hiashi sekali lagi.

"Y-ya."

Dan percakapan di ruangan itu pun telah usai, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hinata segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan ayahnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

Hyuuga Hiashi mengusap wajahnya pelan, kembali ia teringat akan sosok istrinya yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam menghadap sang pencipta.

'Tak kusangka ia akan benar-benar menjadi seperti dirimu, istriku. Maafkan aku.'

.

.

**Warning : **Canon, [maybe]OOC, [miss]TYPO, dll. **DLDR**!

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi Ø_Ø

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance

.

.

**Autumn Blossom**

Tap tap tap.

Hinata berjalan dalam diam melewati lorong rumah sakit, wajah manisnya terlihat memerah setiap kali seseorang menyapanya dengan tatapan menggoda. Uhk, padahal baru semalam ayahnya memberitahunya mengenai perjodohannya dengan Sasuke, tapi berita itu sudah menyebar rata keesokan paginya.

Hinata bukanlah gadis yang kuat dalam menerima berbagai godaan, ia yakin sebentar lagi akan pingsan jika terus mendapat tatapan seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, seluruh penghuni rumah sakit bahkan telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nyonya Uchiha'!

Beruntung Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini, sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi ke tempat ini besok. Hhh, rasanya Hinata ingin cepat-cepat memulangkan Sasuke sekarang juga, ia sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat ini.

"Hinata-san."

Sebuah suara yang dikenal Hinata memanggil namanya pelan, tak urung gadis manis ini pun menolehkan wajahnya dan menyapa balik pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sakura-san,_ O-ohayou_" Hinata tersenyum lega saat tidak mendapati Naruto di sebelah Sakura.

"_Ohayou_," Sakura menjawab sapaan Hinata dengan sedikit canggung.

"A-ada perlu denganku, Sa-sakura-san?" tanya Hinata, jika memang hanya sekedar menyapa, maka ia harus sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Ng… sebenarnya tidak ada. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata dapat melihat raut keingintahuan yang terpancar jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Y-ya."

"Kau… apa benar kau akan menikah dengan Sa-sasuke?" Hinata sadar suara Sakura sedikit tercekat saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"I-itu permintaan langsung dari Hokage."

'Dan dari Sasuke sendiri,' Hinata menambahkan dalam hati.

"Kau menyetujuinya?" Sakura bertanya seraya memandang ragu sosok Hinata.

"Y-ya."

"Ka-kau mencintainya?"

DEG.

Lagi-lagi Hinata terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Hinata balik dan ini sukses membuat Sakura terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya saja… bukankah kau mencintai Naruto?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, ia tentu tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kunoichi di depannya itu.

Hinata tersenyum hambar seraya menatap miris Sakura, untuk apa wanita itu menyinggung soal perasaannya pada Naruto? Bukankah ia sendiri tahu bahwa semua rasa cintanya pada Naruto telah berakhir? Lebih tepatnya terpaksa berakhir.

"A-aku sudah menghapus perasaan itu, Sa-sakura-san. Ku-kurasa bukan hal yang baik jika kita mencintai seseorang yang sudah terikat."

JLEB.

Entah mengapa kalimat Hinata begitu menusuk bagi Sakura, meski gadis pink itu tahu bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang, Sa-sasuke menungguku. Jaa," Hinata lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang kini masih termangu dengan kalimatnya.

-Autumn Blossom-

Cklek.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Hinata pelan saat ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, mata lavendernya bergerak liar mencari sosok Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda itu kini berdiri membelakanginya menghadap jendela.

"Hn."

"Aaa, ka-kau akan pulang hari ini. Ba-bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hn." Mata Hinata sedikit menyipit saat tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari Sasuke, ada apa dengan pria itu?

Perlahan, Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri di sebelah pria itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke saat mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, lavendernya jelas menangkap raut kegelisahan di onyx kelam tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan?" suara Sasuke tampak serak seolah-olah yang ditanyakannya adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak perlu penjelasan, Hinata tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke.

"Y-ya, Tou-san sudah memberitahuku semalam," jawab Hinata tenang.

"Apa jawabanmu?" kali ini Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh Hinata.

"A-aku menyetujuinya."

Hinata tertunduk malu saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir sehingga gadis itu tidak sempat menangkap seulas senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tanpa seizin Hinata terlebih dahulu, Sasuke menarik tubuh gadis itu ke pangkuannya setelah sebelumnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Hokage-sama memberiku jaminan untuk membantuku membangkitkan klan Uchiha dengan syarat aku mau kembali ke Konoha," jelas Sasuke tiba-tiba, kedua tangan pria itu merangkul pinggul Hinata erat sedang wajah tampannya sedikit mengadah untuk melihat wajah manis Hinata yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Saat itu yang terpikir olehku hanya kau."

"Eh?" wajah Hinata sontak memerah mendengar kalimat Sasuke tersebut, rasanya begitu memalukan serta membahagiakan mengingat kalimat itu diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mungkin sedikit licik, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu meski harus memaksa dan mengatas namakan permintaan Hokage," Sasuke sedikit menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah.

"A-apa karena a-aku anggota klan Hyuuga maka kau memilihku?" Hinata tentu tidak bodoh, ia mengetahui dengan jelas mengenai sejarah Sharingan dan Byakugan yang berasal dari keturunan yang sama.

"Justru karena kau 'Hinata' maka aku memilihmu, meski kau berasal dari klan lainnya."

Hinata tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya saat ini, yang jelas gadis bermata lavender itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke tersebut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang sedingin Sasuke bisa mengucapkan hal seperti ini, yah, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tetaplah manusia, dan ia mempunyai perasaan.

"Apa kau terpaksa menerimaku?" pertanyaan Sasuke tak urung membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ti-tidak, wa-walau masih sedikit, ta-tapi aku tahu perasaanku. A-aku mencintaimu."

Blush.

Entah semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang, rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini. Ini jauh lebih memalukan dibanding saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto dulu, meski begitu, perasaan yang ditimbulkan pun jauh lebih nyaman.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, bibir merahnya sedikit melengkung membentuk seulas senyuman, masih ada satu rahasia yang tidak diungkapkannya pada gadis itu. Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa ia selalu menunda kepulangannya ke Konoha hingga ia mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura dan Naruto telah menjalin hubungan.

Saat cinta Hinata tidak terbalaskan, saat itulah ia akan kembali ke Konoha. Dengan memanfaatkan janji Tsunade padanya, Sasuke bertekad akan mendapat Hyuuga Hinata sebagai miliknya apapun caranya.

-Autumn Blossom-

Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Sasuke dari rumah sakit, dan tatapan menggoda dari warga Konoha pada Hinata sama sekali tidak berubah, terlebih dengan adanya kabar bahwa pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan secepatnya.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu saja mendapatkan misi bersama Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga itu hendak protes tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga ia telah mempunyai timnya sendiri. Tetapi apa daya, bahkan Kiba dan Shino sendiri mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuan Hinata, dan berdalih bahwa Sasuke lebih membutuhkannya karena untuk saat ini bungsu Uchiha itu tidak memiliki anggota kelompok –berhubung posisinya di tim tujuh telah tergantikan oleh Sai.

Saat senggang pun begitu, Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan menemani Sasuke latihan. Tidak dapat disangkal bahwa ia begitu terpesona oleh kekuatan Sasuke, jurus-jurus milik pemuda berambut raven itu merupakan jurus tingkat tinggi yang jarang dilihatnya –bahkan tidak pernah.

Ia yang dulunya sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mengintip Naruto latihan kini berganti dengan menemani Sasuke latihan, sesekali ia hanya menatap Sasuke sedang berlatih seorang diri, sesekali pula ia menjadi teman latihan Sasuke dan bisa ditebak ia tidak pernah menang dari pemuda itu.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, meski begitu Hinata tetap bisa menangkap keganjalan yang terjadi. Ia mungkin tidak pernah bertemu Naruto karena pemuda itu sedang ada misi di Suna, tetapi Sakura? Hinata sadar betul, bahwa Kunoichi berambut pink itu tengah menjauhinya.

Awalnya Hinata berpikir bahwa alasan Sakura menjauhinya karena gadis itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto, tentu saja Sakura yang sekarang ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto pasti merasa bersalah padanya.

Tetapi kemudian Hinata merasa ragu akan alasan itu semenjak kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa Sakura menjauhinya karena gadis itu masih mencintai Sasuke dan merasa sakit akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Entahlah…

-Autumn Blossom-

Srek.

DEG.

"Siapa?"

Hinata baru saja kembali dari misi bersama Sasuke dan sedang duduk istirahat bersandar di pohon saat gadis itu mendengar suara mencurigakan dari belakangnya, ia masih sangat lelah sehingga responnya sangat jelek sekarang ini.

Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa bahwa suara aneh itu berasal dari hewan-hewan yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan itu. Gadis itu sedikit takut mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan Sasuke yang tidak berada di sisinya –pemuda itu tengah menghadap di kantor Hokage.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!"

"Na-naruto-kun?"

_Great_! Walau tidak membahayakan, tetap saja kedatangan pria itu tidak membuat Hinata merasa jauh lebih baik. Terlebih saat pemuda itu malah mengambil posisi dengan duduk di sebelahnya, sungguh Hinata jadi ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau sedang apa di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto seraya memandang Hinata dengan mata biru laut miliknya.

"A-aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi dan i-istirahat di tempat ini," jawab Hinata, tentu saja dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Dengan Sasuke?" entah mengapa Hinata merasa ada keganjalan dalam nada suara Naruto.

"Y-ya."

Cukup lama bagi keduanya terdiam sampai salah satunya kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau, benar-benar akan menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"Y-ya."

"Kau mencintainya?"

Ck, kenapa baik Sakura maupun Naruto bertanya hal yang sama padanya?

"…"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, hal yang salah karena sikapnya itu justru membuat Naruto semakin memandangnya tajam.

"Jika aku memilihmu sekarang, apa kau mau meninggalkan Sasuke dan hidup bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar penuturan pemuda blonde tersebut, dipandangnya mata biru laut itu tajam dan ia dapat dengan jelas melihat ada luka di sana.

"Ka-kau melakukannya untuk Sakura-san, bukan?"

Kali ini Naruto lah yang tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Sa-sampai kapan kau mau menyakitiku? Ka-kau tidak mencintaiku ta-tapi mengajakku hidup bersama. A-aku bukan boneka, Naruto."

Ya, memang benar. Naruto memang melakukan semua ini untuk Sakura.

"Kau benar. Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke, dan aku tidak tega melihatnya menderita," Ujar Naruto lesu.

"Tapi kau tega mengorbankan kebahagiaanku," seperti bukan Hinata saja, nada bicaranya terdengar begitu sinis dan menusuk.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, percayalah. Bukan tanpa dasar aku mengajakmu hidup denganku, aku mencintaimu."

Untuk kedua kalinya mata Hinata membelalak kaget karena ucapan Naruto. Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan?

"Ka-kau mencintai Sakura-san."

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ti-tidak sebesar rasa ci-cintamu pada Sakura-san."

"Rasa itu bisa membesar seiring dengan kebersamaan dan berjalannya waktu," kali ini Naruto menatap Hinata sendu.

Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak lalu membuang muka ke arah berlawanan.

"A-aku a-akan tetap menikah dengan Sa-sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata mantap.

"Kau tidak mencintainya."

"A-aku mencintainya, me-meski tidak sebesar rasa cintaku padamu, ta-tapi rasa itu bisa membesar seiring dengan kebersamaan dan berjalannya waktu."

DEG.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan mengatakan kalimat yang sama dengannya, dan kalimat itu sukses menusuknya.

"Ku-kumohon, berhentilah bersikap egois, Na-naruto." Dan dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir itu, Hinata pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di hutan tersebut.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata sendu, ya dia memang egois. Dia pikir dia bisa membahagiakan Sakura dengan cara menikahi Hinata sehingga Sakura bisa bersama Sasuke, tapi ia salah. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata, padahal di sisi lain ia pun tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata.

Aaa, Hinata pasti membencinya.

-Autumn Blossom-

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang datar pada sosok Kunoichi yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, Sakura. Pemuda raven itu baru saja melaporkan keberhasilan misinya pada Hokage saat ia bertemu wanita itu.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Hn," keduanya pun beranjak menuju tempat yang lumayan sepi sehingga mereka bisa berbicara lebih leluasa.

"Apa benar, kau yang meminta Hinata untuk menikah denganmu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu sedih dan terluka.

"Hn." Walau jawabannya rancu, Sakura tetap mengerti arti kata tersebut.

Grep.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa kau tidak memilihku dan malah memilihnya? Apa karena aku bukan keturunan Hyuuga?" Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat seraya mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, air mata bening kini mengucur perlahan dari kedua emeraldnya.

"Kau sudah punya Naruto," Sasuke memang tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan wanita itu, tapi jelas pemuda itu merasa risih dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Naruto pasti mengerti, dia pasti mengerti. Naruto tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, dia pasti mengizinkan hubungan kita. Kumohon…"

"Berhentilah menyakiti Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya memandang wajah Sasuke, pria itu berbicara dengan nada dingin dan tajam menandakan bahwa ia tidak senang dengan ucapan wanita yang tengah memeluknya tersebut.

"A-aku ti-"

"Kau tidak hanya menyakiti Naruto, tetapi juga Hinata," potong Sasuke masih dengan suaranya yang dingin. Sakura sadar bahwa ia sudah hampir memancing emosi Sasuke saat ini, tetapi apa daya, ia butuh mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya? Karena dia Hyuuga? Atau karena kau kasihan padanya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke nanar.

"Aku mencintainya."

Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, cinta? Sasuke mencintai Hinata? Benarkah? Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang terobsesi akan balas dendam itu bisa mencintai seorang wanita.

"Sejak kapan?" oke, Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa Sasuke mencintai Hinata sejak kepulangan pria itu ke Konoha. Singkat, dan bisa dipastikan rasa cinta itu masih belum seberapa. Entah dari mana, tapi Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke pasti memiliki perasaan padanya meski sekilas.

"Sejak di Akademi," jawab Sasuke tenang, tak urung membuat Sakura kembali terkejut.

"Se-selama itu?" ujar Sakura yang lebih menyerupai gumaman. Selama itu kah Sasuke mencintai Hinata?

"I-itukah alasanmu tidak pernah memandangku? Bukan dia yang menahanmu malam itu, Sasuke. Bukan dia yang menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun! Kenapa kau tetap memilihnya?" air mata kembali mengucur deras dari kedua emerald Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin terisak.

"Aku pernah berniat membunuhmu berkali-kali dan berniat menghancurkan Konoha, lalu kenapa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jawabanku sama denganmu, Sakura." sambung Sasuke kemudian.

Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, Sakura tahu itu. Meski Sasuke telah menyakitinya berkali-kali, Sakura tetap mencintainya bahkan tanpa diminta sekalipun. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke, meski Hinata hanya melihat Naruto, namun pria raven itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." Ujar Sakura akhirnya, dia tidak bodoh, dari matanya saja Sakura bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu menginginkan Hinata, sama seperti dirinya yang begitu menginginkan pemuda itu.

"Bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali lagi? Sebagai seorang sa-sahabat," pinta Sakura, suaranya begitu tercekat saat mengucapkan kata 'sahabat'.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pelan menyetujui, bagaimanapun juga ia paham perasaan Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama menanti cinta dari seseorang yang tidak pernah melihatnya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pemuda yang dicintainya dan yang akan dilupakannya tersebut. Ia tidak bisa lebih egois dari ini, Sasuke benar, ia tidak boleh menyakiti Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah sahabatnya dan orang yang paling menginginkan kepulangannya. Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga…

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

-Autumn Blossom-

Seminggu berlalu sejak Hinata melihatnya berpelukan dengan Sakura, semenjak itu pulalah Sasuke tidak pernah lagi bertemu Hinata. Ia frustasi tentu saja, merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat mengejar gadis itu.

Lavendernya jelas menampakkan kekecewaan yang dalam, Sasuke bahkan yakin bahwa Hinata tidak pernah terluka seperti itu sebelumnya. Gadis itu salah paham, dan ia harus segera menjelaskannya.

Sayangnya Hinata sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merutuki Byakugan milik Hinata yang dapat mendeteksi kehadirannya sehingga gadis itu bisa berkelit darinya.

Sasuke akui bahwa Hinata begitu pintar menghindar, gadis itu bahkan menyadari cakra miliknya meski ia sudah menyembunyikannya. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikir oleh Sasuke saat ini ialah dengan menjebak gadis itu. Ya, menjebak. Mungkin terdengar sedikit menyeramkan, tapi hanya dengan cara itulah Sasuke bisa membuat Hinata mau tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

…

Kaakk… kaaak… kaaak.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit musim gugur yang mulai memerah ke arah burung gagak yang baru saja melintas di atasnya, gagak hitam nan misterius itu kini tengah bertengger di ranting pohon yang sama dengan pohon yang digunakan Hinata untuk bersandar.

Hinata tak urung merasa aneh saat gagak itu menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, rasa penasaran lalu melandanya saat ia merasa pernah melihat gagak yang sama beberapa tahun silam.

"Hinata!"

"Te-tenten-san?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gagak dan menoleh ke pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya, namun saat ia kembali mendongak, gagak itu telah hilang entah kemana.

"A-ada apa, Tenten-san?" Hinata bertanya ramah dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Mmm, itu… ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Tenten, rasanya gadis itu menjadi lebih sopan dari sebelumnya.

"Bo-boleh, si-silahkan," ujar Hinata mempersilahkan.

"Tapi tidak di sini, bisa kah kita ke taman Konoha?" tanya Tenten lagi. Taman Konoha? Sebenarnya kurang pantas disebut taman, karena tempat itu hanyalah sebuah lahan kosong yang memiliki beberapa pohon yang mengelilinginya.

"Bo-boleh." Dan keduanya pun melesat pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

-Autumn Blossom-

"A-ada apa, Tenten-san?" Hinata sedikit takut saat Tenten menatapnya begitu tajam, keduanya telah sampai di taman Konoha, dan saat itu juga Tenten langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau terjebak, Hinata."

DEG.

Saat itu juga Hinata merasa sekelilingnya berputar cepat, menyisakan rasa pusing yang menderanya dalam sekejap. Semuanya terasa gelap, hingga perlahan-lahan sekelebat cahaya kembali memenuhi penglihatannya.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya bukanlah Tenten yang tadi menatapnya tajam, bukan. Sosok itu tetap menggenggam tangannya erat dan menatapnya tajam, hanya saja sosok itu bukanlah Kunoichi bercepol dua yang tadi ditemuinya. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Di-dimana ini?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada keheranan saat mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup terbilang mewah, bukan taman Konoha seperti yang diingatnya.

"Kamarku," Sasuke menjawab datar tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini?"

"Kau terjebak genjutsu milikku."

Oh, _damn_! Hinata ingat sekarang. Gagak itu, gagak yang sama yang sering digunakan oleh Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke memilliki mata Itachi, jadi wajar saja jika keduanya mempunyai jurus yang serupa.

"A-apa maumu membawaku kemari?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut, jujur saja, wajah Sasuke begitu menyeramkan saat ini.

"Kau salah paham, kami hanya berteman," sudah menjadi ciri khas klan Uchiha untuk berbicara langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Hinata tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'kami' dalam kalimat tersebut, tentu saja Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Percayalah," sambung Sasuke saat melihat sinar keraguan di mata Hinata.

Hinata lantas terdiam, menundukkan wajah cantiknya sedalam mungkin. Ia bahagia tentu saja, bahagia saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sakura.

Tapi Hinata takut untuk mempercayainya, ia ragu pada hatinya sendiri. Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto membuatnya trauma untuk mudah mempercayai perkataan seseorang. Trauma?

Ya, trauma. Hinata masih ingat bagaimana dulu Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apapun kecuali sebagai sahabat. Meski Naruto menyukai Sakura, tetapi ia akan merelakan gadis itu untuk Sasuke dan akan berusaha menerima kehadiran gadis lain.

Hinata tidak habis pikir mengapa Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat di hadapannya dulu, padahal Naruto tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Hinata padanya. Pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap saja tidak memandangnya dan terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Sakura. Pembohong!

"A-aku ta-takut, Sasuke," masih dengan wajah yang terus menunduk, Hinata berusaha menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata perlahan, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap onyx miliknya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"…"

CUP.

Lavender Hinata terbelalak kaget saat bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir mungilnya lembut, segera saja gadis itu kembali menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa pemuda di hadapannya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, hanya saja ia lebih pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik topeng dinginnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke mencium seorang perempuan, pemuda itu bersyukur karena Hinata lah yang menjadi pertama baginya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan mencium gadis itu sekilas sudah membuatnya sebahagia ini, terlebih saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena malu itu.

"_Gomen_," meski yang terucap adalah kata maaf, namun sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesal melakukan hal itu.

"Ti-tidak masalah," yah tidak masalah, karena Hinata juga menikmatinya.

Sasuke lantas membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, sungguh ia benar-benar ingin memiliki gadis dalam dekapannya itu. Senyum tipis di wajahnya lantas mengembang saat Hinata membalas pelukannya. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata telah memaafkannya, gadis itu mempercayainya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat tentu tidak akan pernah memuaskan siapapun, terlebih jika kau sudah ingin melakukan hal itu sedari dulu. Sasuke tahu bahwa ia masih ingin merasakan Hinata lebih jauh, dan ia juga sadar bahwa Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat melihat sorot mata wanita itu.

Daun momiji yang berguguran seolah menjadi saksi di balik jendela saat kedua insan tersebut kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, menikmati kecupan hangat dari bibir masing-masing.

Siapa sangka, kini kecupan-kecupan hangat itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah. Tidak ada yang menyangkal bahwa keduanya menginginkan lebih, dan tubuh keduanya pun kini berada tepat di atas pembaringan yang berada di ruangan itu. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa malam ini adalah milik keduanya.

-Autumn Blossom-

Hinata terbangun sesaat setelah sinar matahari menyinari bumi, gadis itu terbiasa bangun pagi apapun yang terjadi. Pagi hari di musim gugur tidak jauh berbeda dengan sore hari, udaranya mampu membuat siapa saja merapatkan selimut tebal di tubuh mereka.

Dan saat itulah Hinata tersadar akan keadaannya saat ini, wajah manisnya lantas memerah saat mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke semalam. Di pagi hari di musim gugurnya kali ini, seorang Hinata Hyuuga terbangun di kamar Sasuke Uchiha tanpa mengenakan busana apapun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara serak Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, segera saja wanita itu menatap ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan seulas senyum kepada pemuda itu.

"Tidurlah, kau masih kelelahan," Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke pelukannya, membuat kehangatan kembali menjalari tubuh keduanya.

Hinata tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini, terlebih saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke tersebut. Ya, dia memang masih merasa lelah karena semalam, tetapi entah mengapa rasa lelah itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Wanita Hyuuga itu sadar bahwa ia telah melanggar prinsipnya sendiri, prinsip untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim sebelum ia menikah. Meski teman-teman lainnya mengatakan bahwa prinsipnya itu sudah ketinggalan jaman, tetap saja ia merasa perlu untuk menjalankannya, dan sekarang ia melanggarnya.

"Kau menyesal?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah pria itu bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Ki-kita akan segera menikah," itu bukan jawaban, tetapi kalimat yang lebih kepada untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dan Hinata sadar akan hal itu.

Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan jawaban Hinata tersebut, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu sendiri ragu apakah ia menyesal atau tidak tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan semalam. Pria Uchiha itu lantas mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata lebih erat lagi, berusaha mengungkapkan tanpa kata-kata bahwa ia begitu bahagia.

"Sa-sasuke," Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke pelan seraya sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria itu.

"Hn?"

"A-aku ingin menikah di akhir musim gugur ini."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanda menyetujui permintaan Hinata, tidak ada senyum yang terpatri di wajah pria itu, tetapi raut kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?

-Autumn Blossom-

Masih ada dua hari sampai pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata dilaksanakan, dan itu terasa sangat lama bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah sering memimpikan bagaimana Hinata nantinya akan melahirkan keturunan-keturunan Uchiha untuknya, rasanya begitu bahagia.

Seluruh warga Konoha ikut menantikan pernikahan itu, pernikahan yang terbilang langka mengingat kedua mempelai berasal dari klan terhormat.

Beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan, Sakura datang bersama Naruto menemui Hinata, meminta maaf dan memberikan senyuman tulus nan bersahabat kepada calon nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

Tepat sehari sebelum musim gugur berakhir, pernikahan antar kedua klan terhormat di Konoha itu pun terlaksanakan. Daun momiji yang berguguran seolah menjadi karpet merah kekuningan yang mengantarkan sang mempelai menuju kuil tempat pernikahan berlangsung.

Diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan, serta dedaunan momiji yang berputar-putar di udara, Sasuke dan Hinata dengan lancer melakukan sebuah ritual yang mengikat mereka berdua. Sebuah ritual yang mengubah marga Hinata berubah menjadi Uchiha, sebuah ritual yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata kini milik Sasuke seutuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat mendapati dirinya kini resmi menjadi istri Sasuke, wanita berambut indigo itu tampak memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya menikmati ucapan selamat dari warga Konoha padanya. Pada akhirnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara suaminya yang berbisik mesra tepat di telinga kanannya.

"_Aishiteru_, Uchiha Hinata."

.

.

.

**~END~**

**Huaaa, saia gak bisa mendeskripsikan pesta pernikahan T,T**

**Maaf ya kalau pernikahannnya terkesan aneh, saia memang lemah dalam pendeskripsian acara sih -,-**

**Oh ya, makasih semua atas reviewnya XD terus terang Yuu senang banget saat banyak reviewer yang mengatakan andai cerita Animanga Naruto sama dengan fic ini, rasanya bangga gitu #plak XD, mungkin sebaiknya Yuu menggantikan om Masashi aja kali yak? #doubleplak XD**

**Untuk yang menantikan Devil's Bad Love, maaf Yuu gak bisa apdet -_- Fic'y lagi diketik sih, hanya saja Yuu kesusahan dalam pendeskripsian masa lalu Hinata, belum lagi tugas yang Dosen berikan, Yuu juga dituntut untuk mengikuti olimpiade, jadi mohon maklum kalau fic Yuu banyak yang sangat telat apdet^^'**

**Last, meski ini chap terakhir, Yuu harap masih ada yang mau mereview seperti chap sebelumnya^^**

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, **mery chan, **hyuuchiha prinka, **kaka, n, **lonelyclover, El Lavender, Yhatikaxe-kun, OraRi HinaRa, Uchihyuu nagisa, Mei Anna 27, finestabc, **Raita, ulva-chan, **Fujita Hoshiko, kuronekomaru, **Lavender chan, **Lady Spain, **Dark night to emo, **U-know Maxiah, Rei Slytherin, Ai HinataLawliet, **tsuki sora, **Hyuga Himeka-chan, **sasuhina, uchiha yoichi, harunaru chan muach**.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^']

.

.

Happy SasuHina Days Love [SHDL] _Minna_! =D


End file.
